Neo Classicism
by Emma CS Me
Summary: Tina doesn't think about it. Kurt doesn't know what to think. Brittany doesn't think she has to think about it. Santana doesn't want to think she has to think about it. Rachel doesn't know what to think either. Artie tries not to think about it. Brittana.


**A/N:** Written for **diva_off**, the prompt "Heartbeats".

**

* * *

Neo-Classicism**

Tina doesn't think about it much.

She has no reason to. When Brittany said "Otherwise, Santana and I would be dating," Tina just blinked and thought _Okay, that's kind of weird_.

Tina doesn't know if they're lesbian lovers, or doing it for the attention, or something else entirely, and honestly she doesn't _care_. It's their sex life, and it's certainly none of her business.

So when she sees Brittany wrap her hand around Santana's, and Santana smirk at Puck, Tina doesn't think anything of it. They don't get her pulse racing, out of anger or lust or whatever they could. She remains steadfastly indifferent.

* * *

Kurt doesn't know what to think of them.

As a Cheerio, he's around them more than his fellow Gleeks, and he gets a slightly different point of view. Of course, his first reaction on initially seeing them – two beautiful, promiscuous high school cheerleaders who fool around for kicks – is to wonder if he's wandered into a heterosexual pornographic film.

(Yes, he's watched straight porn; a few years ago when he was trying to see what all the fuss was about. He mostly wound up mentally advising the actresses on how to better do their make-up.)

But Santana smiles at the strange things Brittany says, even when she's trying not to; and Brittany always has her hands on Santana, even when no-one's looking.

They're not in love, but Kurt thinks they're awfully close to it, and it sets Kurt's pulse racing.

Because while it would be lovely to have LGBT allies in this school, he knows what he goes through for it, and he's not sure it's worth it for them.

* * *

Brittany doesn't think there should be anything to think about.

Sex makes her happy. Santana makes her happy. Sex with Santana makes her even more happy.

The rest are just details.

* * *

Santana doesn't _want_ there to be anything to think about.

There isn't anything between her and Brittany. Not really. She and Britt get all the guys around them hot, and while it's pathetic to see their puppy dog drooling, she likes the power, and she guesses the guys around this school deserve a gift or two.

And Santana wants to believe that's it. The only reason she and Brittany do stuff like this.

But Brittany's hands wind up tangled with hers out of sight way too much; all soft and sweet and _romantic_. If anyone else said the stupid shit Britt does, Santana'd think they're were a moron; she wouldn't just explain and actually find it _cute_. Santana finds herself smiling a hell of a lot around Brittany without trying very much, and given how hard Santana finds it to honestly _smile_ at the best of times, that's a pretty big sign they're in deep shit.

But Santana won't admit it. Because – no offense – _she can't be a fucking lez.

* * *

_

Rachel doesn't know what to think of them.

She should probably consider it offensive. She knows perfectly well how ingrained prejudice against bisexuality is; how they are all dismissed as girls hooking up to arouse men. Even those in the queer community think that, as her dads have complained to her many a time.

So Rachel should be mad at them for furthering that stereotype – not that _she's_ bisexual, but she understands the importance of positive visibility.

But she can't manage it. Because they seem _happy_ together, and Rachel doesn't get it.

They're not together, but they sure act like it, and Rachel wants to be happy for them – but it's confusing.

Honestly, she can't help but feel if they're happy together but not _together_, it will end badly for both of them.

* * *

Artie does his best not to think about it too much.

He usually fails, but whatever. There's the obvious reasons he would think about it, being a sixteen year old male who _does_ like girls. Yes, that's objectification and Tina will cut him, but he's only human.

But that's not it. He's spent the last four years dealing with this issue, and he doesn't know why _they're_ a problem.

Sure, it's a little annoying that the only other bi people he knows are just two girls fooling around for the sake of guys. But hey, if he's not willing to _say_ what he is, he can't really complain. Those in glass houses and all that.

It's just kind of aches when he sees Santana turn from holding Brittany's hand to smirk at Puck, making it all about a guy (and no, that has nothing to do with Artie's own former obsessive crush on the guy. It's been three years, for god's sakes).

People wouldn't guess anything about him, and he likes it that way. People don't _believe_ them and it kind of stings. They're not 'valid', and Artie's just really kind of fucking sick of people making excuses to pretend this particular sexual orientation doesn't exist.

However, people stare when Santana and Brittany walk down the hallway, hand in hand. Artie can't help but sigh. Well, at least people see them.


End file.
